


Alone

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Series: Within The Family [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Riding, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: It is time for Severus Snape to do Albus Severus Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPixie/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter! 
> 
> *SEQUEL TO: "IN THE MOOD*
> 
> Read that first as there's like a line or two that may be confusing. 
> 
> I decided to do another sequel so that my other Harry Potter story doesn't finish right. I hope you guys enjoy the story! Especially you, PhoenixPixie!

Albus Severus Potter came back home from his shopping trip as he saw his dad's lover sitting on the couch. "Severus, where's dad and the others?" He asked.

"Harry and Lily went to get some groceries and shouldn't be back within an hour or two. James went to a friend's place for awhile," Severus explained.

Albus nodded as he gestures to his bags. "Let me just put away my stuff and I'll come back to keep you company," Albus said as Severus nodded.

However when Albus returned, he saw Severus naked to the top till bottom as he gaped at the sight. "Like what you see?" Severus asked as he was stroking his cock slowly.

"I…." Albus was loss for words as he had no idea what to say to him.

"Suck me, Albus. I want you're fucking tongue on my cock," Severus said moaning.

Albus nodded quickly without even thinking as he went and knelt in front of Severus cock. His clothes was still on but he felt them disappear as Severus had used wandless magic. This was wrong in so many levels, but he didn't care.

He wrapped his hand around the cock as he stroked it slowly before taking it in in his mouth. Severus shouted out as he felt the hot cavern around his cock. Severus looks down panting as he watches Albus bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! If only you're father sees you now, Albus," Severus said moaning.

Albus didn't care as his own cock hardened at the idea of being caught. He wrapped his hand on his own cock so that he could stroke it at the same time as his bobbing.

Severus put his hand on top of Albus's head. He groans as he felt Albus did something with his tongue on his cock. "You're much better then Lily," he praised.

Albus almost stopped midway as soon as he heard Severus said it. When did Lily had sex with Severus? He thought as he just continued sucking. He was glad that Severus was enjoying himself since the only other time he had done this was with Scorpius.

"I'm cuming Albus, I'm cuming!" Severus cried out as he came inside Albus mouth as the same time he came on his hand.

Albus greedily drank all that was given him as he licked Severus clean. When he was done, Severus pulled him up as the two were now eye leveled. Severus stared at the sticky hand that was still filled with white cum.

He licked his lips before he took Albus hand and began licking away the cum that was there. Albus moaned at the very sight as he was beginning to get hard again. "Se…Severus," Albus stammered.

Severus finished licking as he leaned forward and kissed Albus on the lips. Albus groaned as he kissed back as he wanted the taste that was inside Severus own mouth.

Severus broke off the kiss as he licks his lips staring at Albus whose face was flushed. "We still have a few minutes before the others gets back, Albus. I want you facing the couch so that I can pound you from behind," Severus said huskily.

Albus nodded eagerly as he followed the instructions. "Would it hurt, Severus?" He asked.

"Is this you're first time?" Severus asked as he grabs his wand.

Albus nodded in embarrassment. "I wasn't ready yet when Scorpius asked me," he said.

"Don't worry, I'll prepare you," Severus promised and he did a quick spell before he put his wand away.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes," Albus replied nodding as he braced for what was to come. 

Severus slowly pushes his cock inside of him as Albus moans at the feeling of someone or something inside his ass.

Severus stopped for a moment to see if he was hurting him but with Albus encouragement, he moved right in. Albus shouted out in pain as Severus was now fully inside of him.

"Don't worry Albus, you'll find out why you're sister loves doing this with me," Severus whispered as he began to thrust back and forth but slowly at first.

Albus whimpered but soon he was moaning in pleasure as Severus found that sweet spot of his. "Harder Severus, please," Albus pleaded.

Severus happily obliged as he began pounding into him roughly as Albus was shouting non-coherent wording. Neither of the two heard the two popping noises coming from the fireplace as they were too engrossed with each other.

"Fuck yes! Spank me, Severus, please!" Albus begs.

Severus did as he was told as he began to spank Albus with the thrusting. "Oh fuck yes, fuck, fuck….!"

The two occupants that were in the kitchen were busy unloading the groceries but it was the daughter who was fidgeting nervously. "Daddy…" She whimpered as the noises in the living room were making her horny.

The father looks at the groceries before looking at his daughter who was trying not to cum. He nodded at the eagerly waiting daughter. "Come with me to the bedroom so I can pound you also like what they're doing," he said as the daughter followed her dad.

\--------

"Fuck, Severus, I'm going to cum….!" Albus cried out.

"Cum then my slut," Severus ordered as Albus shouted out loud and came.

When Albus came, it took two pounds later for Severus to cum right after as he grunted and Albus felt the warm liquid going inside him.

Severus was breathing erratically as he pulls out from Albus slowly as Albus slumped down on the couch tiredly.

Severus licked his lips at the sight as he looked towards to where the kitchen area was. "I'll get us a glass of water, Albus. Just stay put," he said as he left to go get one.

Once within the kitchen area, he saw the bags of groceries and some of the contents on the table as he knew right away that both Harry and Lily were home.

He frowns on wondering wher they are and decided to look to see if they were in their rooms. However, once opening the master bedroom quietly, he had peeked inside and saw something quite hot.

There on the bed was Harry Potter sitting nakedly on the bed as Lily bounces on top of his cock. Severus cock began to hardened at the sight as he saw Lily's breasts sway every time she bounces.

Severus closes the door quietly as he went back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Now that the two of them were fucking Lily and Albus, he wonders if they can conjure up a plan to fuck James. 

In the mean time, he and Harry should fuck Lily and Albus at the same time, in the very same room. Time for another round of sex, Severus thought as he thought of what to do to Albus next.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? Good or bad? There's more stories that is yet to come, but I am not making promises in case I don't do it.


End file.
